


Hormones and Alcohol

by Nichu



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichu/pseuds/Nichu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben and Kevin get drunk and fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hormones and Alcohol

Breathy moans filled the stale summer air as teenaged minds swam in alcohol and sweat covered bodies caught and slid against one another, “Harder!” the voice was slurred and young, filled with scratches from the strained throws of passion. The bed frame began to scream in protest with little squeaks as the passengers on the mattress of love began to speed down the highway of ecstasy.

The final release came and the bed silenced save for the labored breaths of the one night lovers. The sun began to rise as the two slipped into a well deserved sleep, only waking hours later when a ringtone began sounding. It was the younger of the two to stumble out of bed first and answer the obnoxious thing, “H-hello?” his head hurt from the tumble, “Gwen?! Shit, I don’t know where I am… Why am I using Kevin’s phone? Wait… what happened last night?!” he twisted and let out a yelp, pain starting to register in his brain, “FUCK! I’ll call you later… I promise!” he snapped the phone closed.

“Kevin! FUCK! Kevin wake up!” the other stirred, his groan muffled by the pillow, “What Ben! Jesus my head!” sitting up he saw Ben’s naked back as he sat on the floor tangled in the green sheets of his bed, “…Ben…?” he looked over the boy’s pale skin, taking in all of the bruises and scratches all the way down to the prominent bruises on his hips. Then he looked down at himself, “Shit… what…” grasping his head Kevin cursed again, “We got drunk, Kevin… I don’t remember how… And seeing as how we awoke and how I feel right now…”

“We fucked…”

\--

They told no one of their night, not even Gwen…. Especially not Gwen. After they had woken up and decided on what to do, the boys had showered, dressed, and met Gwen at the tennis courts where she was watching Julie bounce back and forth hitting the balls the machine shot her way. The four of them hung around for awhile, the girls taking notice of the tension between the boys, “So Ben… what happened when I called? Why did you pick up Kev’s phone?” The answer was awkward silence.

“Ben slept over.” Kevin’s reply made Ben tense and the girls snicker, “Slept over? Boy you must have had a rough night Benny boy, cause the way you were acting on the phone you didn’t remember a thing!” Gwen giggled, “I didn’t get much sleep… nightmares kept me awake… those real vivid ones, you know?” Julie understood and let it slide, though her gut told her something else was there.

After the odd hours oh hanging out with Julie, the usual three were back at the garage. Being in the enclosed space caused the tension between the boys to grow so thick Gwen was getting sick, “Alright! What really happened?” she was aggravated now, her tone told it all, “Spill it!”

“Nothing happened, Gwen. I just had nightmares… I don’t know why I let such silly things freak me out, but they did, that’s all.” Ben’s voice was sincere; you wouldn’t have known he was lying if you hadn’t known the truth. She seemed to have let it drop for now, her shoulders had relaxed and she let out a soft sigh as she stood to go out and get some air.

The two boys watched her leave, went back to doing what they were, bumped into one another while working on whatever, and stood there staring like deer in headlights, “S-sorry…” Kevin muttered, scratching his neck and looking to the side, “You know, maybe you should take it easy… I mean…” he looked down on Ben, wondering how well the medication he took numbed the pain, “I’m fine… Really, Kev…..in. ” there was more of the awkward ‘after sex’ silence and it was only broken by Ben’s irritated sigh, “Fuck it…” he reached up to grab Kevin and kiss him, the larger of the two pausing for only a moment before completing the movement by kissing him in return.

\--

Hormones were flaring while clothing was being pulled and torn, “Fucking shirt…” Kevin smirked at Ben’s comment about his upper wear getting in the way. Kevin was able to undo Ben’s pants just fine, but it took Ben a bit longer because he couldn’t stop shaking. They were against the table in the garage, the thought of its possible collapse not crossing their minds as both boys tugged Ben’s jeans and briefs down just enough to reach.

Kevin wasted no time in readying himself for sober round one; the rush of hormones and Ben’s eagerness making him excited enough to begin. Tennyson hooked his legs around Levin’s waist, his hands gripping onto broad shoulders as his mouth was busy battling it out with Kevin.  
He inadvertently bit Kev’s lip when they joined; his buckling legs assisting with the first thrust. The elder was moving quickly; it was just a quick fuck after all and the threat of Gwen walking in on them made him need release that much quicker, “I hate you…” he whisper hoarsely, his lips attacking Ben’s throat as he tossed his head back, “God, Kevin…” He kissed Ben’s throat over and over again, “I hate you…” Kevin whispered again, “I… hate… you…”

Ben needed to bite down on his lip to prevent loud screams, “I… fucking… hate you!” Kevin thrust with a vengeance, causing the table to buckle and collapse. He held onto Ben as he came, Ben tightening his grip on Kevin’s shoulders as he felt the semen of his cousin’s boyfriend coat his insides. He came as well, his body shivering and then from the movement of Kevin starting to lower to the ground and laying Ben on the collapsed table, “I love you…” Kevin pushed Ben out of the hug and gave him a rough kiss, “I hate you…”

The sound of Gwen behind them caused one to have a heart attack, “Nothing happened, huh?” She chuckled as the boys separated and fumbled with their pants, “Jesus, Gwen! How much did you see?!” Kevin hissed, she just laughed, “Enough I assume…” Ben grumbled, “More than enough to see that my boyfriend is gay…” Kevin turned and glared at her, “I am not!” she pointed to his shirt, “Then how do you explain my cousin’s DNA on your shirt? And the many bruises under Ben’s clothing – I didn’t see all of them, but I could see some…”

\--

After getting Gwen to keep mum about the situation for a while, the three went their separate ways for the night. Little did the guys know that that night would be the hardest night for them both.


End file.
